Known from the EP 1 442 273 B1 is a sensing device for the position measuring which is embodied for use as a passive position signal generator. The passive position signal generator comprises a resonant circuit, excited by a signal transmitted from the conventional sensing device, the output signal of which can be coupled into receiving coils of the known sensing device. The conventional sensing device has a relatively low dynamic and a relatively low resolution for the position measurement.